This One's For You
by Cloud's Eternal Darkness
Summary: Reno doesn't do a lot things for people, but when something suddenly changes, will he do this one thing for Cloud? MPreg, you have been warned. Language and sex.


I held the cigarette in my left hand as I felt up my partner's chest and kissed him roughly. My job was basically a pimp, it was kind of a good job but... Sometimes your friends ask you to fuck them. Which sometimes made it awkward if you weren't drunk or high. Luckily I was both as I was kissing Rude. I pulled away briefly to take a drag and stub out my cigarette in the ashtray behind me and focused on getting his clothes off. "Reno." Rude whispered my name as I gave him a gentle hickey as I slid his boxers and pants off and got to my knees, starting his blowjob. I never really wanted to accept this, I knew Rude had a crush on me but... I never wanted to do this. I hope this doesn't make this awkward. But who I did want to call on me was Cloud, our world's hero and the sexiest man on earth. Unfortunately, I knew he never would, but what also scared me was... Is that I actually wanted a relationship with him. Never once in my life had I wanted a relationship, but with Cloud... He's special. When I was done with Rude I dressed him and walked out of the Shinra HQ's bathroom in the Turk's level. "That was horrible." I mumbled to myself as I walked into the elevator and punched in the buttons to get to the lobby. "Man... Maybe I should quit this job." Almost on queue my cellphone rang and I answered it. "Reno Sinclaire."

"Hey, Reno." Yuffie's voice rang in my ear, "yo, what's up?"

"I'll pay you two-hundred gil."

"... Fine, I'll be at your house." Another girl wanting sex, yeah... I want to quit this job and just be a Turk.

* * *

The next day I went to my boss who ran the pimp service and quit. He was none-to-happy but I had to. It was making me miserable, and now I sat at my desk sorting through papers Rufus had given me. My phone rang and I answered it, "yo."

"Reno, want to come down for a drink tonight?" Cloud's smooth voice came through the line. "I quit my pimping job."

"I'm not looking for you to do that, I just want to have a few drinks with you. I know you've been working hard and you need a break." Am I dreaming? I must be... "Uh... Sure, I'll be there."

"Thanks, Reno."

"No problem, man." I smiled through my words and hung up my phone and smiled like an idiot. Even though I knew nothing would happen, I knew that I would be spending time with my biggest crush on the planet. "Ooo, Reno must have a date with you-know-who tonight." Elena teased as she stepped into my cubicle. She's the only one that I've told about my little secret crush, surprisingly she hasn't told anyone. "Yeah." I laughed and continued with my paper work, "so what? We're just having a few drinks, nothing's going to happen."

"That's what you say until you're drunk and fucking each other senseless." Wow, she used a profanity. I smirked at that, I'd like that but... It's a wild fantasy that would never happen. "Anyway, are you done with your paper work, Laney?"

"Yeah... Damn... You want me to help you so you can go to Cloud."

"Exactly, start writing." I smirked and handed her half of the pile, she just groaned and walked back to her cubicle.

* * *

I sauntered into Seventh Heaven with a cigarette in my hand and saw Cloud already sitting at the counter. "Hey." Cloud said as I sat next to him and took a drag, "hey," I smiled and directed my attention to Tifa, "can we get a jug of beer with two glasses?" I asked and she nodded and went off to get it. "So, why'd you ask me to drink with you and not any of your other friends?" I took another drag and Cloud looked at me, "change, I also wanted to get to know you better." I almost choked on my own spit and covered it up by coughing as Tifa set the jug and two glasses in front of us and walked away. My heart started pounding and I hoped with Cloud's Mako enhanced senses that he couldn't hear it. "I'd like to get to know you too, chocobo." ~Good one.~ I congratulated myself on the nickname and poured myself a glass of beer and took a sip and so did he. "Do you have extra smokes?" He asked out of nowhere when I butted mine out in an ashtray Tifa gave me. "Oh, yeah." I took the pack out of my pocket and gave one to him, he put it in his mouth and I saw him search for his lighter. "Here." I lit mine and slowly brought it over to his cigarette, he wrapped his hand around mine, guiding me to his smoke. I wanted to do more but... I wanted to see if he liked me first, I wanted to take it slow. But damn his hand was soft and his blue eyes were so sexy, I snapped out of my haze after lighting his smoke and pulled away, releasing the button, putting out the flame and putting my lighter back in my pocket. "I never knew you smoked."

"I don't usually, but I always have." He shrugged as he took the smoke out of his mouth and took a sip of his beer. "So, how'd you get that nasty cut on your cheek?" He asked over the rim of his glass, I touched it gently and winced, suddenly remembering I had a gash about the size of a steak knife on my left cheek. "Uh..," I looked down, "when I was pimping I would get beat a lot, some guy hit me with a glass cup and it cut my cheek."

"Does it hurt?" I looked at the little bit of blood that came off on my fingers and shrugged, "a little, nothing I can't handle."

"Why'd you quit?" That question made me jerk my head up and look into the blonde's eyes. I truthfully quit so I could potentially start a relationship with him, but I wasn't about to tell him that. "My boss was an idiot, and I didn't feel like selling my body anymore. Besides, the Turks need me." He nodded and downed the rest of his glass and poured some more, as did I. "So, how did you get that scar above your eyebrow? As long as we're asking questions about appearances." I winked and took a sip of my drink, "the damn bitch Yazoo shot me. Lucky I'm not dead." He took a drag of his cigarette before butting it out and took a drink. ~Yeah, lucky for me.~ I smirked mentally, "yeah, did ~that~ hurt?"

"Kinda, but I have excess amounts of Mako in me that make it so that it heals quickly. I mean, it still hurts but it brings it down to a considerable tolerance." Lucky bastard, I only have enough Mako in me to make my eyes glow. If I wanted muscles, I'd actually have to work for it. Not that I didn't have muscles already, but not as much as Cloud did.

* * *

Maybe after the twentieth drink I started getting drunk, or maybe it was ten shots ago. I didn't know, but I could barely see where I was putting out my hand to take my glass and I dropped it, making a loud shattering sound. "Ugh... Souns' more loud when you're drunk." I slurred and I could hear Cloud laughing at me as I hit my head against the counter. Probably not making my headache any better, but Cloud was drunk too and it was kinda funny to see. I've never seen him drunk before. "Let's go upstairs." He slurred, taking my arm and dragging me clumsily up- what it seemed like at the moment- the on-going staircase. He lead me to his room and shut the door where he pushed me against it and ground into my already hard-on. No, no no no no, I didn't want it to happen like this. I wanted our first kiss to be sweet, I wanted our first time having sex to be one I could remember! That doesn't seem like me but like I said before: Cloud's special. I just couldn't bring my drunken body to stop him. I moaned low in my throat as he devoured my lips in a heated kiss. "Mm, Cloud." I moaned softly into his ear as he wrapped my legs around his waist, carrying me to his bed where he set me down and slid off my pants. He dipped his head down and started his job. I moaned, arching into him, making him deep throat me. "Oh gods." I moaned feeling his hot mouth and his talented tongue work my needy cock. "Cloud." I begged as I tangled my fingers in his hair and pulled gently before releasing my seed. Cloud wiped his mouth before pulling up my boxers and putting a mint in his mouth. Thank god, if he was going to kiss me again without doing something about that then good luck. He took his shirt and pants off and took my shirt off and started placing a mirage of hickeys everywhere. "Mm." I could feel myself getting more tired every move we made, every touch I just wanted to sleep. "Cloud... Sleep." I managed and he nodded, lying beside me and closing his eyes. "Very well." He mumbled and I thanked the gods that he gave up easily.

* * *

I woke up to an incredible headache. "Ah, fuck." I bitched to myself, or I thought I was by myself. I saw Cloud sleeping beside me and I gasped, falling to the floor. "Fuck... Did we...?" I looked at my body, only seeing me clad in my boxers. I felt my heart race and I ran my hand through my hair; ~where are my goggles?~ I asked myself and looked on the nightstand. ~Oh, there they are.~ "Reno? What're you... Why...?" Before Cloud could finish his sentence he jumped up and ran to the bathroom. "I guess this is my saving grace, right?" I asked myself as I went to get him a glass of water, and then came back and sat behind him, rubbing his back as he started to dry-heave. I knew how it felt to dry-heave, your throat gets ripped up and your nose burns. I could feel every muscle flex in his back when he went to heave, when he stopped he leaned into me gently. "Here." I handed him the glass of water and a wet cloth to wipe his mouth. He took a drink and breathed heavily. "What're you doing?" He asked as I was wiping his bangs out of his face, just in case he was going to throw up again. "Being nice." I whispered, yeah that wasn't like me but... We needed to start this relationship somehow. "Well then, thanks." He smiled back at me which made my heart stop. Damn, why did I let him take advantage of me last night? I doubt he even remembers it, I might as well just lie about it. "Did we, you know?" He asked and I shook my head. "No, we just got really drunk and fell asleep in your bed."

"That's it?"

"That's it." I nodded and suddenly fixed on the position we were in: I was leaning against the wall with Cloud in between my legs and I had my arms wrapped around his waist. "Do you feel better?"

"A little, you're here."

"... What does that have to do with anything?"

"You've always been the one to make me smile in the roughest times." That sentence shocked me, I paled and felt my heart speed up more, if that was even possible. "I can feel your heart, Reno." He whispered and my fear came true. He was leaning against my chest gently so I guess that it was possible, and he was Mako enhanced so it made the possibility grow. "And?"

"I like you too." He chuckled and turned around to face me. "You what?!"

"Shh." He set his finger on my lips and gave me a gentle kiss which took my breath away. At that point i didn't care if he had puke breath. I pulled away slowly and looked in his blue eyes. "Cloud I-."

"I know, you don't want a relationship."

"But I do."

"No you-... Wait what? Why?"

"I do want a relationship with you. You're special, I've wanted a real relationship with you for a while."

"... Really?" He breathed happily and I nodded. "Yeah." I hugged him gently and we stood and walked out into the hallway.

* * *

"Hey, baby." I walked up to a girl and when I was about to reach out my hand I stopped myself. "I... I have to go." I waved bye and walked out of the shabby bar. "Man, Cloud, if you weren't so fucking special I would've fucked that girl." I shook my head as I heard my ringtone. "Yo."

"Reno, I need you." Rufus told me and I shook my head. "Rufus I told you, I'm in a relationship."

"That never stopped you before."

"That was before."

"Reno-."

"No, I'm hanging up." I hung up and walked into Seventh Heaven. "Hey, Reno, come with me." Cloud took my hand and lead me up the stairs, and to his room. "What're you-." Before I could finish he kissed me roughly, taking off my shirt in the process. He pushed me onto the bed and he took the rest of our clothes off and situated between my legs. "What're you doing?!"

"Tifa's gone with the kids, there's no customers and I'm horny." He smirked as he put a generous amount of lube on his fingers and slicked his dick. "Ngh, hurry up." I suddenly felt very needy, seeing Cloud's eyes full of lust. He pushed inside me and I moaned, fuck his dick is huge. I dug my nails into his back and got situated before straining out, "move." As told he started thrusting in and out. "Cloud." I moaned as I pulled at his hair in ecstasy. After a while when we were spent and lying in each other's arms a conversation that Tseng and I had a week ago came across my mind.

~"So you and Cloud are together?" Tseng asked as he took a bite of his sandwich and I nodded. "Yup."

"You know what that means right?"

"What?"

"That you have to use condoms."

"Why?"

"You seriously didn't listen when you were brought into the Turks about Mako did you?" He set his sandwich down and gave me his full attention. Uh-oh, this might be bad. "Well... Cloud has excess amounts of Mako in him so... When you guys you know... There's a chance that whoever is... On the bottom... Can get pregnant."

"What?!" I spit out pieces of my lunch and wiped my mouth. "No, guys can't get pregnant."

"Yes, unfortunately with Mako, they can."~

My eyes widened, yeah I wanted a kid but... What about Cloud? "What're you thinking about, babe?" Cloud asked tiredly as he turned to face me with tired eyes. "Nothing, just sleep at the moment." I chuckled and closed my eyes. "Night, baby."

"Night."

* * *

I woke with a wave of nausea. I was in my apartment a few weeks after Cloud and I had sex. Did I eat something I'm allergic to? Did I eat something bad? Another wave hit me and I held my stomach, getting out of bed slowly and walking to the bathroom. Before I knew it I was on my knees puking this weeks meals. When it stopped I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand and lied on the bathroom floor, flushing the toilet. "God..." I whispered and drifted to sleep on the floor.

"Reno? Hon, where are you?" I heard Cloud and then he opened the bathroom door. "Cloud... Hey." I looked at him and he leaned over me, helping me to my feet and embracing me against his chest. "Hey, did you get sick?"

"Yeah... Can you take me to the doctor?"

"Of course." He smiled and helped me get into the car.

* * *

I sat in the little office and Cloud was waiting outside. My doctor had me take a urine test and she also took my blood. I didn't want Cloud to be in the room, when we were driving here the thought came to my mind. Pregnant. "Okay Mr. Sinclaire, I have your results."

"Yeah?" I asked anxiously, I just wanted to know. If I was pregnant, I wouldn't tell Cloud, I couldn't. "You are indeed pregnant." She smiled at me and I looked to the floor. "Alright, well thanks." I hopped of the table and walked out into the hallway where Cloud smiled and walked with me to the car. "So?"

"I just had an allergic reaction."

"Glad we know what it is." He smiled at me as he drove out of the parking lot and I nodded. How am I going to hide it from him? How am I going to avoid him for nine months? Hide away at work or literally hide away.

* * *

At three months I was already showing. "Fuck, what the hell? Am I carrying three of you in there?" I asked my stomach as I wobbled out of my cubicle and entered the elevator, heading to Rufus' office. Once there I stood at his door, waiting for him to look up from his computer. "Reno, what would you..," he trailed off as he looked at my big stomach, "holy... You've grown a lot."

"Yeah, that's what I wanted to talk to you about." I wobbled into his office and carefully sat on one of the chairs. "I need a hideaway, I can't tell Cloud."

"And when do you plan on telling him? When your children are twenty-five and in college?" Those words stung a bit, that was true I mean... He's missing the pregnancy, the ultrasounds, the baby's kicks. "Rufus, I'm clocking out early." I stood and walked out as fast as I could with a baby belly, down the elevator, got my company ID from the front desk, got in my car and drove to Seventh Heaven. As I parked I prepared myself for rejection. I mean, I've been rejected before but... This was different. I was pregnant with Cloud's child and maybe... I think I love him. I took a deep breath and walked into Seventh Heaven seeing no customers but only Cloud's friends. ~Well this couldn't get any better could it?~ I thought sarcastically and saw all their shocked faces. Tifa dropped a glass, Cid said 'well I'll be', Yuffie giggled, Vincent snorted, Barett just looked at me, and Cloud just stared at me with huge eyes that didn't seem approving. "What's with all the shocked eyes, yo?" I tried to play it cool but with Cloud staring at me like that, it was kind of hard. "Reno... You're..."

"I get it, boobs. I'm pregnant, alright!" I snapped at Tifa, god these hormones aren't easy. "Shut it, potty mouth!" I yelled at Cid who was about to say something but I interrupted him. "Piss off, klepto." I retorted to Yuffie who I also cut off. "Reno, Reno it's okay." Cloud took me upstairs before I burst into tears and clinging to him. "I'm so sorry, Cloud." I sobbed and he rubbed my back soothingly. "It's okay, I know it must've been hard coming in to tell me that you're pregnant." He smiled down at me and wiped away my tears gently. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want you to leave me, especially with a baby on the way."

"Reno I would never leave you, want to know why?" He tilted my chin gently to look at him, "because I love you, and I will love this baby too." He set his other hand on my stomach gently and I smiled. "I love you too, chocobo." I chuckled and kissed him. "Don't call me chocobo."

"Awe but it's cute."

"No it's not."

"Yes."

"No." He retorted before covering my mouth so I couldn't comment back. "No." He whispered taking his hand away and kissing me again.

I sighed and slouched over at the counter. "Cloud I don't think I should be showing this much at only six months." I rubbed my belly what looked like I was almost due. "Maybe you have twins."

"No that's impossible."

"No it's not, I have Mako in me making my spe-."

"I get it." I cut him off, I didn't really need to hear about his fucked up sperm. "But the doctor said there was only one heartbeat."

"The doctor could be wrong, Reno." Tifa chimed in as she set my drink in front of me. "But-."

"But nothing, you two are going to the doctor's tomorrow." She added before walking away to serve another customer. "Cloud." I whined and he took a drag of his smoke. "You better not drink that, what the fuck is wrong with Tifa, giving you a drink when you're pregnant." That's right... I'm not supposed to drink or smoke. Fuck it's been so hard... I quit cold turkey and it hasn't been too easy. Cloud walked over to Tifa and yelled at her for giving me a drink when I was pregnant.

* * *

"Okay Mr. Sinclaire, you know what to do." My nurse smiled as I pushed down my pants to my hips, put a towel over the edge and lifted my shirt up to reveal a large baby belly. "Wow yeah, you seem like you're full term already. But we know that you're not, I'm glad you made this appointment." She put the gel on my stomach and I reached over and grabbed Cloud's hand, squeezing it gently as she ran the little scanner thing across my stomach. "You definitely have more than one baby, you are pregnant with three babies." She smiled and I sighed. Yeah I was happy but... How are we going to take care of three babies? I don't even look like a dad, Cloud does but me? "Do you want to know the genders?" She asked and Cloud and I looked at each other and nodded. "Alright you have... Two girls and one boy, everything else seems to be right. They are growing very well and you're taking your prenatal vitamins?"

"Yeah." I nodded as I wiped off the gel, pulled my pants up and sat up carefully with Cloud's help. "We're having triplets." I smiled and Cloud smiled back, hugging me the best he could with my belly. "Have a good day guys." My nurse led us out and we went home. But... Was Cloud really happy about triplets? I mean... I don't look like a dad at all, and how're we supposed to take care of them?

* * *

I walked down the sidewalk with Cloud and we were both holding shopping bags full of baby stuff. I had a cramping feeling in my lower stomach and a long pain that would come off and on in my back. "Ugh... Cloud we need to get back home." I rubbed my back and he nodded. As we entered my apartment I felt water drip down my legs. "Cloud... Cloud I'm in labor." I panicked and Cloud came back from my room and rushed to my side. "Alright, stay calm, I'm calling the hospital." When he was doing that I had to pace back and forth to keep the contractions at a tolerable level. "Cloud." I whined as they were getting worse by the minute. "Can you walk to the car?"

"No." I shook my head, for the last two minutes I was holding myself against the wall. "Okay, I'm going to carry you." He lifted me into his arms without any problems, which I found odd and acceptable at the same time.

"When you wake up, you'll have three beautiful children, Reno." My nurse smiled at me and Cloud ran his fingers through my hair. I took deep breaths, taking in the anesthesia. I was on the metal table, knowing that they'll be cutting me open to get the babies. I didn't like surgeries, I hated being put under. It brought back memories of Hojo. I felt tears fall down the sides of my face and Cloud wiped them away gently. "Don't cry, Reno. I know it brings up memories but you have to for the kids." Cloud reassured me as I felt my muscles getting weaker and my eyelids getting heavier. "I'll be here when you wake up." Cloud kissed my forehead gently and that was the last thing I remember before drifting off.

* * *

"Hey, baby doll." I heard Cloud whisper and I opened my eyes. "Where's the babies?" Motherly instincts kicking in already? I might just be a good dad. "I'm holding Nalla, Tseng's holding Stephanie, and Rufus is holding Tyson."

"Rufus and Tseng are here?" I asked, I struggled to open my eyes, which indeed told me that Rufus and Tseng were in the room. I looked at Nalla and she had red hair, Stephanie had blonde hair, and Tyson had blonde hair. "You have beautiful kids, Reno." Rufus said as he gently placed Tyson in my arms. "Hey, baby boy." I whispered, seeing one of my babies for the first time. Maybe just this once, I realized not everything is about me. I have kids who'll need me, and I realize that Cloud needs me too. It's not just me anymore, I have a family.


End file.
